Overprotective Love
by 69nagax27
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko are dating since 3 years ago. Akashi became the head of Akashi Group which is the most powerful mafia in Japan. One day, there is a Mafia Family called Kirashi Daichi who holds a grudge on Akashi, and they want to get a revenge by... taking Akashi's beloved one...which is Kuroko Tetsuya. Can Akashi save Kuroko? or the head of Kirisaki Daichi will break Kuroko?


Hai Hai~

Hope you enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

><p>Tetsuya woke up and found him using his lover's arm as his pillow. He smiled and caressed his lover's face with tender. Slowly, his lover opened his red and yellow eyes. The room were dark, all the curtains were closed but Tetsuya can see the shinning eyes from his lover.<p>

"Good morning, Akashi-kun" Tetsuya greeted and smiled.

"Good morning, Tetsuya" said Akashi while approaching his face closer to Tetsuya's. Then, the red haired boy gave his lover a good morning kiss. Kuroko blushed and snuggled more into Akashi's chest.

"Oya oya, why are you still blushing Tetsuya? It has been 3 years that we are together!" Akashi said while giggling because of his lover's action.

"becauseit'sakashi-kun" said Tetsuya in an inaudible voice still having his on Akashi's chest.

"Hmm? What did you say Tetsuya?" said Akashi while having a confuse face.

"Be-because it's Akashi-kun…" said once again and this time, it made Akashi had an arrow that pierced into his heart. Without saying anything, Akashi squeezed the blue haired boy.

"A-Akashi-kun, I-I can't breathe…" said Tetsuya while trying hard to catch his breath. Akashi had come back to his sense so, he let go the small figure because he knew that Tetsuya was fragile. A fragile angel. A cute one.

They stayed in that position for few minutes. It was a weekday but they didn't need to wake up early since Seijurou will work in the noon. Why? Because he's the head of Akashi Group. The most strong mafia in Japan that was feared by all yakuza in Japan. Once you defied Akashi Seijurou, you will never see tomorrow's sunrise or worse, you will got tortured in perpetuity.

"KUROKOCHI~"

"KUROKO"

"TETSU"

"KURO-CHIN"

That was the end of their peaceful morning. A bunch of colorful haired boys entered the couple's bedroom. They had this cheerful and loud voice that made Akashi mad… He had dark aura around his back. Everyone saw that Akashi was mad so bad and of course Kuroko wasn't that disturbed by these people. He was happy because _finally _he had a _family._

~In the dining room~

Five boys were kneel down in front of the emperor who, right now, was in a very no... extremely bad mood. Murasakibara didn't really care about it since it wasn't his idea to barging into AkaKuro's bedroom. Kise was praying that he will not going to get killed while having a face full of cold sweat. Midorima was hiding behind his glasses and his lucky item which was a scissors. Yeah, a _scissors. _Then, there were those two trouble maker.

"Dammit! It's your fault!"

"What?! It's fucking fault, it's your goddamn idea not mine!"

"Usakeruna! It's your fault too you accep-"

"Taiga, Daiki..." it was a calm voice but surprisingly, it had this Demon King melody. Akashi took Midorima's lucky item and in a New York minute, he cut a small portion of Kagami's and Aomine's hair. It was enough to deformed their hair. The two enemies didn't notice Akashi's action since it was completed in a split of second.

"Akashi-kun, please forgive them" said Kuroko who was now setting the table for the breakfast. It was about 1 minute long till Akashi did the next move.

"You are safe right now. But next time, I won't miss" said Akashi with death glare and gave the scissors to Midorima who was freeze in his place. He was kind of scary because the emperor but of course, he will never admit since he was a tsundere.

"Minna, breakfast is ready!" Kuroko said while putting his apron on beside the sink. Akashi returned to normal again and had this smile...A smile that was only for Kuroko. Kuroko knew that Akashi will never hurt Kagami and the others because he knew that they were Akashi's precious friends.

The dinning table was rectangle and it was made by dark brown wood. Akashi sat in the leader's seat, beside him, Kuroko took his seat, then there was Kise who had that cheerful annoying talking and then, there was Murasakibara who was eating his unlimited snacks. On the other side, there was Midorima was always had that tsundere/staright face and finally, the two troublemakers : Kagamia and Aomine sat beside each other still glaring at each other.

"Well, let's eat" said Akashi to the others while having chopstick between his hands.

"ITADAKIMASU~"

It was their normal day where everything were fina and everyone were happy.

* * *

><p>OMG! It's my first fanfic! and chapter!<p>

First of all, thank you for reading this story even though it has a lot of mistakes and it was short!

Please stay tuned for the next chapter!

See you soon Pyongg~ ^^

-69nagax27-


End file.
